A Cinderella Story gone wrong
by lil-creator
Summary: Cinderella stories have happy endings. This one doesn't. Sorry for the long delay on those who were hoping so much for this to come sooner!


Authoress's note: Okay, this is the other story I was talking about. Hope you like it! And just a note: THIS IS STILL SOPHIA BASHING! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(cough)HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I lost air awhile back there... ITS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

A little bit of warnings:

!. PURE OOCNESS AHEAD. BE WARNED, BING BING BING BING, we have a winner! And this is a LOOOOONG one-shot! And when I mean long, I mean REALLY LONG.

2. Their ages are still the same until I say so.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. So don't sue me. Ever.

--

In those stories where a prince and a princess lives happily ever after, this is not one of those stories. We shall make the leading character suffer!

Cast:

Sophia Cinderella (Hell, yeah. She's the lead in this fairy tale. And the lead always gets bashed)

Fayt Prince (Well, I couldn't think of anyone, so there)

Maria and Albel the prince's 'advisors' (Well, every prince needs one, right?)

Cliff the king (Uhh... no comment on this one)

Mirage the queen (People, people this isn't included on the pairings)

Tynave and Farleen the queen's maids (Well, I wanna include the useless NPCs)

Nel and Clair the sisters (I wonder how they became sisters...)

Romeria the mother (this is the real name of the queen of Aquios, right?)

Roger and Peppita fairly god parents (No laughing matters, folks. Oh, okay laugh)

Lil-creator Fayt's personal 'strategist' (ehehehehehe...)

Others: others/extras

Is that everyone? Okay, let's start.

In the far, far, far planet of Elicoor II lives a family of royal blood. They live in Aquios Castle and are peacefully ruling the country. The people there are all happy, cheerful, honest...

Aww, hell no. They stink on the freaking ice land!

And in the White Dew Garden stood three people, discussing about something. When suddenly, birds flew away in quite a hurry. It looks like chaos is about to come again...

"NO!" Fayt screamed at his parents, pouting.

"Aww, come on! You're old enough to have a wife!" Cliff exclaimed, jumping up and down like an excited child.

"NO! Even if I'm old enough, I do NOT want a bride!" Fayt screamed back.

"Pleeeeaseeee...?" Mirage begged to her son.

"What's in it for me?"

"Uhh... We haven't decided on that yet..."

"Well then, I ain't saying yes."

"Why not!"

"Because. What would I want from a marriage if I have nothing to earn from it?"

"Why? Do you wanna get paid for getting married?" Cliff asked without thinking.

"Hmm... I'll think about it..." Fayt said, thinking.

"Oh no, we are NOT paying you for getting married to some worthless girl!" Mirage scolded her son.

"Aww, come on! Pleeeaseee..?"

"NO AND THAT'S IT! Unless you wanna get to my bad side..."

"No! I do!" Fayt quickly shutted his mouth.

"Grr... INFINITY KICK!" Mirage Infinity Kick'd her own son. Ouch.

"MOOOOOmmyyy..."

"Yeowch. That has got to hurt when you land..." Cliff said, looking up.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Tynave asked.

"Well... for no apparent reason..."

"Then why did you hit him like that?" Farleen asked in her high-pitched voice.

"You want one?" Mirage said, shaking his fist at her.

"Hell no!" Farleen ran as fast as she could. Away.

"Uhh... see you later, your Highness!" Tynave replied, trying to catch up with Farleen, who had maybe already reached the entrance of Peterny, stepping on anything that gets in her way.

"Boy, they sure can run. I wish I could fly..." Cliff thought up.

"Hmm... we can make that happen." Mirage said with a smirk on her face. This meant...

"DIVINE AVENGER!" Mirage screamed in fury, sending her husband into the sky. Away with Fayt!

"Well, he said he wanted to fly so... I gave him his wish. Right, lil?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I knew he would be craving for it; one way or another." I replied with a smirk.

**! Fayt's room...! **

"Hey, what do you think they're talking about out there?" Maria asked.

"Who in the world knows." Albel replied, looking around. "And we have to change this color's room."

"Now?"

"Now."

"How come?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"The sight of merely seeing a flash of pink in front of my very own eyes."

Silence.

"But this IS a pink room..."

"Eeep!" Albel cowered to the nearest corner ever. Maria laughed and fell of the chair.

"You... never... realized... that...?" Maria said, trying to get air in her lungs.

"Shut up, of course I did!" Albel replied, getting angry.

"I bet... you... didn't. Hahahaha!" Maria struggled to say before laughing again. Albel got up and went to kill Maria. To kill slowly or let her die slowly? Wouldn't you like to know?

Albel walked in closer to be disturbed by a scream and a loud 'thud'. Yeowch.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Albel nearly made Fayt's eardrum bleed for it wasn't the quick reflex of Fayt, who stood up immediately.

"Oh no, sorry!" Fayt replied. "Oh wait, why am I saying sorry to..."

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, shit..."

"Haha! Better get... out... of... there..." Maria still gasping for air.

Albel ran outta the way as Cliff made way to the ground.

"OUCH! Hey there, son!" Cliff said after regaining his balance.

"Uhh... hey there, dad." Fayt waved nervously.

"What's wro---AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Cliff screams, like a sissy girl.

"What's going on in here? Did something happen?" Mirage slammed the poor door open to find Cliff fainted on the corner. And you know what else?

Pink. Loads and loads of pinkness.

"What-the-fuck!" Mirage ran to Cliff and slapped him until he woke up. "Whose room is this?"

"It's... it's... AAHHHH!" Cliff screams again, fainting.

"Hey, it's not my room!" Albel backed off.

"Mine's blue." Maria said, getting back on the chair.

"Then this room is..." Mirage glared at me.

"Hey, mine's violet. Impossible this is mine."

"FAAYT!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Cliff fainted. Again.

"But it isn't mine!" Fayt said.

"Oh, it is and your guilty as charged! You know you mustn't make your father scream like that three times a day!" Mirage dragged Cliff outta the pink room and screamed in terror.

"Oh man... I really love pink! I have to find someone like me!" Fayt jumps off his balcony, landing on his horse.

"Hey, where's the horse come from?" Maria asked.

"Who cares? I want it!"

"I, oh, Silver, AWAY!" The horse runs off with Fayt on his back.

"What the-- isn't that a line from a movie?"

"Yeah. It is."

"WTF?"

**! Romeria's house! **

"Beyond the STAAARRSS..."

"Sophia, shut up! If I make one mistake on this, I'll kill you!"

"But what AARRE you doing?"

"Trying to kill Freya. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing except that I hope you lose."

"Shut up!" Nel screamed.

"Hey hey! What the hell's going on here!" Clair screamed from upstairs.

"Nothing! Just do whatever you're doing there" Nel screamed back at her.

"Oh. Okay."

"When the RAAAIN..." Sophia sings on, sweeping outside.

"Cut it out!" Clair screams, jumping out of her window and starts strangling Sophia with her own hands.

"Eek! Help!"

"No one will help you now, you moron!"

"AAHH!"

"Stop it now, Clair." Romeria came down the stairs.

"Awww... but whhhyyy...?"

"Oh, alright. Strangle her if you must." Romeria said, sitting on her favorite chair.

"YAY!" Clair continues to strangle Sophia, who nearly died if it wasn't for the doorbell.

"Darn, who the hell can that be?"

"Sophia, get it." Romeria commanded. "After that, get back here."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Sophia ran to the door and got the letter. "It's a letter!"

"From the queen... Wanting to hold a party... 7 p.m. Okay! It's decided! We'll go!"

"Go where, mom?" Clair asked curiously, strangling Sophia again.

"To the prince's party. They say he's looking for a bride. Such pain..."

"Crap. Do we really have to go?" Nel said, turning the PSII off after kicking Freya's ass.

"It says here in huge letters "No one must be at home because everyone should be here."

"Damn." Nel was probably pressing the 'damn' button in her sanity now.

"Well, it's not for 3 hours yet... so you can do whatever you want for 3 hours." Romeria replied, leaving the three girls on their own. When she left, there was silence.

"Can I strangle her for 1 and a half hour?" Clair asked, obviously meaning to strangling Sophia for 1 and a half hour.

"Whatever. Just make sure she lives through it to let her suffer." Nel replied, yawning and basically entering her room.

"Woohoo!" Basically, Clair jumped on Sophia, who (un)fortunately ducked out of the way, sending Clair to the nearest wall.

"Ouch! Why did you do that!"

"Reflexes."

"Oh!" Clair got a hold of Sophia's neck and starts strangling her again. After one and a half hour, Clair stopped and looked at the clock. It was just 4:30. Loads more time to strangle her.

"Well? Still wanna sing that stupid song?" Clair retorted.

"No, I don't. Why? Wanna hear it again?" Sophia asked, getting up.

"If you wanna make my ears bleed, I'll pass on that offer." Clair waved, entering her room and shutting the door close behind her.

"sigh I've got nothing to do except sigh today. We still have one and a half more time... so..." Sophia looked out the window. "I'll continue my sweeping!"

**! Meanwhile, inside Clair and Nel's room...! **

"Why don't you wanna go to the party?" Clair asked, unable to hold her curiosity any further.

"You wouldn't believe me." Nel replied, ignoring Clair and continued staring out the window.

"Yes I would."

"What if I told you that Sophia was from another planet?"

"gasp She is? I knew there was something wrong with that foolish girl!" Clair snapped her fingers in enjoyment.

"No, she isn't. _How naive my sister is._" Nel replied.

"NO! YOU TOLD ME SHE IS!" Clair screamed.

Nel sighed. She had no choice but to do it again.

A few seconds later, Nel threw her pillow on Clair to keep her moth shut.

"If you're going to soliloquy, do it somewhere else!"

Clair threw back the pillow at her. "Shut up! You told me she was an alien and now you don't believe me? Are you crazy?"

"No, she is." Nel pointed out the window to reveal Sophia bashing her head on the nearest wall she could find.

"What-the-fuck is that stupid girl doing? She's gonna give herself a head injury!"

"No, she's gonna get one and she deserves it."

"You really think?"

"I don't think, I know it. Sooner or later, she's gonna die."

Sophia, still bashing her skull at the wall, eventually got her head bleeding and fainted. The doctors immediately came in.

"Bloody child, I knew we shouldn't kept her in the room." The first doctor grumbled.

"Well, bloody hell. I knew I should've electrocutioned her weeks ago." The second doctor said.

"I shouldn't have inserted that liquid into her blood stream, I knew I shouldn't have!" the nurse complained.

"You mean the thing that I gave you?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, that explains everything. Just give her a slap and she'll be fine." The first doctor slapped her, but she was still twitching violently on the floor. As if her ears were bleeding

"Or maybe not. Oh well. Let's just stop the bleeding and go home. The sooner we do this, the sooner we get paid."

"Uhu!" They rushed her to the E.R and (un)fortunately stopped the bleeding.

"Phew. Now let's go home!"

"YAY!"

Sophia soon got up and ran around the garden crazily for one hour.

"You still haven't told me why you didn't want to go."

"Shut up."

"Ehehe..."

"Children! Get dressed now!" Romeria screamed at the next room.

"Alright!" the two girls chimed forcefully. They knew it was a big deal for their mom, so they didn't want to disappoint her.

After that, the got dressed up, blah blah blah and you know the drill.

"Now Sophia, you must NOT destroy the house while we're gone. Alright?" Romeria said.

"Yes." Sophia replied.

"Now we're off! Bye!" Romeria waved while the carriage took off.

When they left, Sophia entered the kitchen and started to sing.

"Beyond the STAAARS!"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Who's that?" Sophia looked around.

"Your fairly god parents!" Peppita and Roger screamed together, popping up in front of Sophia (scaring the hell out of her) with fireworks background.

"AAAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh look, she fell."

"It had to be the stairs, eh?"

"They had to sweep near the stairs." Peppita sweadropped.

"Ooouuch... Who are you guys anyway?" Sophia asked, nursing her sore ass from the fall.

"I told you, we're your fairly god parents!" fireworks.

"Why are there fireworks whenever you say 'fairly god parents'?"

"Because we are." Sophia was practically LOL-ing on the floor and grabbing her tummy because it hurts.

"Hey! Seriously!"

"Alright, I'll believe you. Why are you here?"

"You said, 'I wish I could go to the ball"."

"I did? I don't remember--"

"Yeah, you did!" Roger pointed accusingly at her.

"Shut up, dear." Peppita slammed her wand at Roger's head.

"Ouch!" Roger quickly placed his hands on his head.

"You guys are MARRIED!" Sophia screamed.

"..."

"MARRIED?"

"YES! WE ARE SO SHUT UP!" Peppita shouted back at her.

"TOT" was Sophia's expression. We all know what this is, right? I don't have to explain.

Peppita slaps Sophia and makes her a clone, which means...

"I GET TO GO! Wait, what about a dress..."

"I got that covered!" Peppita waved her wand and Sophia's outfit changed to a gown with sleeves that measure three-forth on her arm. What could get worser?

Probably because it's...

Are you ready?

Really really really?

Really really really really really?

Alright! Because it's...

PINK!

DUN DUN DUN DUN

DUN DUN DUN

DUUUUUUUUN

"YAY! PINK!"

"Now get out! The cariage is there! It's pink too!"

"YAY!" Sophia gets on and the carriage goes away.

"Be back by twelve! The magic fades then!"

While they were on their way to the castle, they were attacked by vicious wolves, got attacked by angry mobs who had a sing saying 'NO PINK LOVERS HERE. STRICTLY', squashed by boulders, stomped over by elephants, attacked by the wolves again, the mob again with a different sign that says 'DIE!', boulders, fell off the cliff, got attacked by crocodiles, arrow-showered with fire arrows, attacked by wolves WITH the mob, elephants again, got washed up in a tsunami, acid-rained on, hit by a piano no make it 20 pianos, fell over the highway (technology develops fast, eh?), Sophia gets hit on the head by a Crosell-sized rock, and they reached it. Without ruining the dress. Darn.

**! Meanwhile, while that was happening, in the castle...! **

"And blah blah..." some guy threw the parchment paper away and it landed on Maria's face.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Maria screamed at the guy's ear.

"YAAAY!" jumps out the window.

"Poor lost twisted soul." Albel retorted.

"I had to. He was so lazy!"

"Presenting... the KING and QUEEN!" another dude shouted as he replaced the guy who was just fired 10 seconds ago.

Everyone was clapping and stuff.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Sophia stumbled her way in.

"This party is for only one purpose. To find a suitable bride for our son! So all the young ladies there, go dance with him! And the rest, ENJOY!"

"Everyone started to get a partner and dance. All the ladies were on the left side, lining up.

(I'll skip it so I'll get to Sophia. Too lazy to type it all.)

"Ow!" Sophia shouted.

"Oops, sorry!" Fayt said. (yeah, I'm making him the worst dancer to Sophia)

"HEY! You're wearing pink!"

"Yeah, so? It's my fave color."

"No way! Me too!"

"No way!"

"Mom! Dad! I've found a bride!"

Sophia gulped. "B-bride?"

"Yeah! We're gonna get married tomorrow! Isn't that cool!"

"No!"

"Cool!"

"Well, looks like Fayt's found a bride." Albel whispers to Maria.

"Want one?"

"Shut up."

"Hehe..."

"Everyone, my son has an announcement!" Cliff shouted. Everyone looked at him and cheered.

"SHUP UP! HES GONNA MAKE A SPEECH!"

"Ahem." Fayt cleared his throat. "I WON A POETRY CONTEST!"

Crowd cheers!

"The marriage, you moron!"

"Oh right! I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Crowd silent.

"TO POETRY!"

Cheers!

Sophia pops up on the stage. "HI!"

"AHHH! PINK!" The crowd covers their eyes.

"We're getting married no matte what!"

"Yeah!"

"Then we'll get you married now!" Maria said, pushing a really annoyed Albel dressed as a priest.

"I AM NOT THE PRIEST!"

"Just say what I told you and you'll be fine!"

"Fine!" Albel replied. "Do you, Fayt, take this woman as your bride?"

"I do!"

"How about you?" Albel glared at Sophia.

"I do..!"

"I pronounce you as a couple. You know what's next." Albel runs off.

Fayt kisses Sophia (EEWW!) real quick and carries her away outside.

"Oh Fayt..." Sophia was getting dreamy now.

"Yeah yeah, bye, my beloved." Fayt held her up.

"What?"

"Bye!"

"WWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt..."

"Wow. That is one deep well."

"I know."

"She fell?"

"Let's pull her up and make her suffer."

After two hours of pulling, they got Sophia out of the well.

"Phew... thanks!"

"Let's go to my limo!"

"OKAY!"

At the stairs, Albel makes Sophia trip.

"Hey you meanie!"

"Ignore him, he's really like that."

"Oh. Cool limo!"

"Let's go! Driver, around Aquios!"

And then they drive around Aquios and Fayt punched Sophia 'accidentally' and kicked her when they got out. And they lived happily ever after!

TEH END!

Authoress's notes: Never though it would end! Well, I gotta go now. BYE and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
